Une ombre au tableau
by Londonskyforever
Summary: John vit dans le désarroi et la tristesse depuis la chute de Sherlock. Les un ans de sa mort passe, John ne va pas mieux. Il sent qu'on le suit. Et si le retour de son acolyte était le seul moyen de lui faire reprendre vie ? Johnlock
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à vous !

Voici ma première fiction concernant mes deux amours, John et Sherlock. Je suis impatiente que vous la lisiez, j'ai plus travaillé dessus que sur mes cours, je dois m'y remettre !

Je suis partagée entre leur très grande amitié ou leur amour, vous verrez comment ça se termine dans quelques chapitres. Je les mettrai rapidement soyez en sûres !

Promis, je passe chez vous prochainement lire ce qui vous trotte dans la tête.

A bientôt !

_:)

_« Souris Sherlock, cela te vas bien mieux ! » Il se tourna vers moi et me lança son sourire dévastateur, qui me fais sursauter le cœur. Son regard inquisiteur me fixait, se demandant pourquoi le fait de me sourire m'importais._

« Ce souvenir me revenait de manière incessante. C'était un jour ou nous nous préparions à la hâte a se frayer un chemin entre les journalistes devant notre porte du 221B. Nous entendions la rumeur de leurs voix dans le salon. Sherlock s'irritait, trop de bruit pour sa concentration intense. Il fallait que l'on rejoigne Lestrade pour une affaire impossible à résoudre pour ces policiers « seulement bon à arrêter les tueurs, ignorants pour les débusquer. »

Je devais arrêter de penser à ça.

Son absence ne pouvait plus durer. Sherlock Holmes n'avait pas pu mourir sous les mauvais coups de Moriarty. Sherlock avait déduit très rapidement les plans de ce « criminel consultant » et de sa future mise à mort, j'en étais certain. Si cela était le cas, manigancer sa mort aussi rapidement, seul et aussi longtemps me faisais douter certains soirs. Quand cela me devenais insupportable, je sortais en trombe jusqu'au cimetière et redécouvrais avec stupeur, la tombe de mon ami. La surprise était la même, à chacune de mes visites nocturnes. J'y déposais une fleur chaque lendemain matin, en y allant avec Mrs Hudson. C'était notre rendez-vous. J'imagine que me voir lui fait plaisir. Ayant quitté Baker Street, notre fidèle amie n'est plus aussi présente dans ma vie. Malgré tout, elle garde notre 221B intact, à ma demande et à son bon vouloir. Un jour peut-être, j'irai chercher mes affaires et en conserver quelques-unes appartenant à Sherlock. Pour me remémorer ces années en sa compagnie et le mal que j'ai eu a me remettre de ce changement brutal de vie.

Quand je me plonge dans l'année de mes vingt ans et que je pense aux projets de vie que j'avais, ma vie est tout autre : réussir à obtenir le statut de médecin, puis m'engager dans l'armée, partir sur le front et revenir boitillant, tout cela, mon jeune esprit ne l'imaginait pas. Rencontrer un détective extrêmement brillant qui chamboule de nouveau ma vie, je me demande parfois si tout cela s'est réellement passé.

Mon esprit brisé, est l'élément qui me le rappelle chaque jour.

Chaque fois, devant la tombe de Sherlock, mon esprit rationnel se met en route et me transporte devant le sang s'écoulant du crâne de cet homme. Et à ses funérailles. Et aux titres sensationnels des journaux le traînant plus bas que terre. Tout ceci est impossible a imaginer. Ce sont ces faits qui me font retourner dans mon appartement aussi rapidement que je suis venu, me maudissant une fois de plus d'avoir cédé à mes pensées profondes.

Je ne m'attache pas à quelque chose d'impossible, je _sens _une présence. Quand je me promène dans la rue, lorsque j'explore ma librairie de prédilection, perdu entre toutes les lignes de ces livres, c'était comme si une personne m'observait.

Attention, je fais la différence entre être vu et être observé. Sherlock me l'a assez enseigné. Grâce à cet enseignement, je sais désormais que le nombre de marches pour accéder à notre appartement à Baker Street est de 16, que les gens ayant des chiens sont extrêmement repérables et que voler des cendriers est une chose aisée, dans_ n'importe quel lieu._

Je ne me retourne pas quand cette sensation m'envahit. Je ne souhaite pas montrer aux passants mon côté paranoïaque et je sais que mes actes seraient vains. Sherlock Holmes ne se laisserait pas prendre la main dans le sac en filature. Quel serait son intérêt de me suivre ? De continuer à se faire passer pour mort, à moi, son seul ami. Me faire devenir paranoïaque serait dans ces innombrables capacités même à distance, mais bon sang, pourquoi ? Je veux qu'il revienne, je veux refaire de ma vie une vie trépidante, sans ennui. Mais cela fait bientôt un an, et rien n'a changé. Je me sens toujours aussi mal, je ressens toujours une présence et pourtant, rien ne se passe.

Je songe à reprendre une vie « normale », fade après un bout de vie avec Sherlock. Soigner des gens me changerais les idées et me donnerais un semblant de vie sociale. Aider ma sœur à prendre le dessus sur l'alcool, alors que moi-même j'ai une addiction pour le danger, je m'en sentirai incapable.

Des semaines de réflexions passèrent, ainsi que les un ans de la mort de Sherlock. Cette date fut douloureuse, mes plaies ne se pensèrent plus. Je dû reprendre une thérapie avec ma psychologue qui fut soulagée de me voir revenir après tant de mois sans contact. Tous les mardis à 15h, je partais de mon appartement, prenais un café chez un petit commerçant connaissant mes habitudes et attendais patiemment 16h, heure de ma consultation.

Au fil des semaines, je reprenais consistance, mon existence aussi. Sortir ne me paraissait plus aussi inutile, je parlais avec les gens qui attendait leurs cafés devant moi.

Mrs Hudson m'invita un soir chez elle, ce que je déclina pour l'amener au théâtre. Baker Street était toujours un point central de mon analyse. Il était encore tôt pour que je puisse y aller sans arrière pensée. Nous avions été voir une comédie qui nous avait beaucoup fait rire. Rire, j'avais oublié ce que cela faisait au corps. Mon visage reprenait vie à chaque nouveau rire de ma part. Nous étions revenu à pieds, malgré la hanche souffrante de Mrs Hudson. Nous avions évoqué les moments que nous trouvions les plus drôles jusqu'à arriver à l'angle de Baker Street sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

C'était maintenant ou jamais, je pouvais surmonter cette épreuve et raccompagner en gentleman Mrs Hudson sur son perron. Je le pouvais. Je me perdis dans mes pensées, ce qui inquiéta mon amie.

Nous y étions, maintenant, au pied du 221 Baker Street.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. A l'étage du dessus, une partie de ma vie y était. Restée en suspens, lévitant dans mon inconscient et à cet endroit même. Si j'entrai, tous mes efforts seraient anéantis. Ces mois de thérapie n'auraient pas comptés et recommencer à nouveau, j'en serai incapable. Mon moral n'y survivrai pas. Pourtant, mon pied gauche se levait pour se diriger vers dans le hall d'entrée. Et si Sherlock y était ? Je n'étais pas revenu depuis son enterrement. Si ce que je _sentais_, étaient des signes de se part pour me faire revenir chez nous ? Je devais en avoir le cœur net. Pourtant, mon pied droit ne bougeait pas. Je restais bloqué, entre deux mondes opposés, qui étaient les miens. Mon cœur me poussait vers l'intérieur du 221B et mon esprit me donnait l'alerte de rester en dehors, pour me protéger.

Quel genre d'homme étais-je ? Un homme de cœur ou d'esprit ?

« La solitude me protège ». Les paroles que Sherlock aimait tant me dire lorsqu'il était énervé, tapaient à l'intérieur de mon crâne. « La solitude me protège. » Non, je ne devais pas y aller. Je serai fort. Un détour par le cimetière et tout serait réglé. Je réussi à dire au revoir à Mrs Hudson en hâte -qui devait se poser un tas de questions quant à mon état mental- et parti d'un pas vif. J'avais avancé. J'étais entré dans la rue que je redoutais tant. Mes sentiments me poussait jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'appartement, mon esprit refusait. La « psy » se frottera les mains mardi. De quoi rester encore des mois en sa compagnie !

Je tournais en rond, mon esprit refusant de se calmer. « Et si j'avais raté quelque chose à l'intérieur ? Et si je reprenais mon vieil ordinateur ? Non, non c'est inconscient, imprudent et téméraire, y retourner serait du suicide ! »

Je ne me voyais pas rentrer à l'appartement après tout ça. Je décida d'aller prendre un jus d'orange frais à mon café habituel. Fermé. Il était déjà trop tard.

Aller à pied jusqu'au cimetière me prendrait un peu de temps, de quoi faire taire ces pensées ! Mes jambes avaient perdues de leurs vigueures, je marchais vite, cela me faisait mal, je m'en moquais. Je souhaitais arrêter mon cerveau, l'éteindre par la douleur. J'étais arrivé au cimetière en moins de trente minutes, mon corps s'était surpassé. Mes pensées l'avait alimenté tout le trajet. L'adrénaline peut faire des petits miracles au quotidien.

Sur la tombe de Sherlock, mes fleurs fanées gisaient de tous leurs longs. Je ne pris pas le peine de les jeter. Je m'avançais jusque la stèle, Le sang me montait au visage. La colère cognait mes tympans. Elle m'envahissait, incompréhensible. Mes coups de pieds tapaient la stèle à la mémoire de mon ami, me sentant impuissant à ces réactions en chaîne provenant de mon propre corps. Les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, autour de ma bouche, pour finir leurs courses folles dans mon cou.

« Tu m'as trahit Sherlock ! Tu m'as laissé, en me mentant ! En me disant que tu étais un imposteur ! Qui pourrait croire ça ! Tu. es. en. Vie. J'en suis certain ! Alors pourquoi continuer à me faire croire le contraire ? Me protéger ne sert à rien, ma vie ne vaut plus rien désormais. S'il te plaît, reviens... Reviens. » Mes paroles n'étaient plus qu'un murmure, mon pied tapant au rythme de mon flot de paroles contre la stèle. Je m'effondra, dos à celle-ci, pleurant tous les ressentiments que je n'avais jamais exprimé envers Sherlock. » »

C'est au milieu de la nuit, que John rentra à pied chez lui, pensant pouvoir dormir des jours entiers pour oublier. Il mit la clé dans la serrure, la fatigue l'ayant totalement envahit. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose, retirer ses chaussures et se laisser tomber sur le lit pour dormir.

La porte n'était pas verrouillée. Il était sûr de l'avoir fermée en partant pour le théâtre. La lumière de la rue entrait par la fenêtre. Elle teintait l'appartement d'un orangé très spécial, que John appréciait. Le soir, il n'avait pas besoin d'allumer la lumière, il connaissait son appartement par cœur. Il y avait peu de meubles, le strict nécessaire pour survivre.

Il avait commencé à le décorer depuis qu'il allait mieux. Une photo du Pont de Brooklin qu'il avait trouvé belle dans un magazine, trônait au dessus de l'ancienne cheminée. Une corbeille de fruits était placée sur la table et une nouvelle chaise l'entourait, dans l'espoir d'inviter quelqu'un a prendre le thé prochainement.

Un ombre le fit sursauter.

_A suivre_:)_


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Pour fêter ce début de week-end, voici la suite de ma fiction. (Si vous travaillez le week-end, je pense à vous !)

Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent et plus long que le dernier qui suivra. C'est aussi ma partie préférée. L'écrire fut un vrai plaisir ! J'espère vous revoir pour la suite !

N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez par une review d'amour !:D

_:)

« Tu as tardé John, tu ne rentres pas si tard d'habitude. »

Voilà que maintenant j'avais des hallucinations auditives ! Décidément, ma psychologue n'allait pas croire à tout ça ! La voix de Sherlock était restée intact dans ma mémoire. Jamais auparavant je n'avais pensé faire ça, imaginer qu'il me parle. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? L'extrême fatigue que je ressentais certainement. Pourtant, une ombre était bien là, assise sur mon lit.

Pour ne plus la voir, j'entrepris de faire ma vaisselle -il n'est jamais trop tard comme on dit-. Je devenais de plus en plus malade psychiquement. Entendre des voix et voir des choses inexistantes, j'étais bon pour un traitement médicamenteux.

Mais...c'était si bon d'avoir pu entendre Sherlock aussi clairement que s'il était présent. Je donnerai tout pour le revoir penser des heures, assis, les mains collées l'une à l'autre et voir ses yeux partir aussi loin que sa pensée. Machinalement, mes bras faisaient la vaisselle, tandis que mon esprit se tourmentait d'utopie Sherlockienne. Je me félicite de ne pas être entré dans notre appartement. Je n'entendrais pas seulement des voix à mon avis. Je me serais perdu moi-même. La vaisselle touchait à sa fin et pourtant, mes pensées pour Sherlock continuaient. Encore et toujours. Cela ne serait jamais terminé. Demain, je ferai ma candidature pour des postes de médecins, cela ne pouvait plus durer. Fier de cette avancée, je décida d'aller me coucher. J'éteignis la lumière de la cuisine, retira mes chaussures près de la porte quand soudain, cela se reproduisit :

« J'ai dis, allume la lumière. »

De nouveau, la voix de Sherlock sonna dans mon esprit. Pourtant, j'écouta cette voix et appuya sur l'interrupteur. Il était là, assis sur mon lit, son écharpe autour du cou, me regardant d'un air... inédit jusqu'alors.

Alors, tout s'enchaîna dans mon esprit. Ma tête me tournait, mes oreilles étaient pleines de sons qui m'étourdissais, je commençais à perdre l'équilibre. Je me sentais partir loin de mon corps, pour ne pas me confronter à une déception qui ne serait tarder. Quelque chose de dur me rattrapa juste avant de toucher le sol, m'amenant ensuite sur mon lit. Après un temps que je ne saurais définir, ma vision redevint claire, mes sens en alerte. Que s'était-il passé ? J'observais l'appartement. La lumière de la cuisine était allumée, mon service à thé posé sur la table, les tasses fumantes. Quelqu'un était ici, quelqu'un qui m'avait causé un choc.

Sherlock.

Était-ce bien lui que j'avais entendu et vu ? Aucun bruit de transparaissait de sa présence. Pourtant, deux tasses fumaient sur la table, la lumière était allumée. Je me mis à sa recherche. Rien. Je me sentais devenir fou. Je fouillais dans des endroits improbables comme les placards, quand j'aperçus un mot collé sur le frigo « Si tu es revenu à toi avant que je ne rentre, sors le lait pour le thé. SH » Je pris ce mot entre mes doigts. Il était réel. C'était bien son écriture, et sa façon de signer les choses, avec ses initiales.

Tout ça était donc vrai. Sherlock Holmes était vivant et il allait venir me rendre visite dans quelques minutes. Je devais ranger ce capharnaüm, pour éviter qu'il ne m'imagine le chercher dans la penderie. Finalement, je fus prêt rapidement. Le thé n'avait pas eu le temps de refroidir. Je m'assis sur l'une des deux chaises en ma possession et attendit. Sans penser. C'est un exercice que je fais lors de mes consultations hebdomadaires chez la psychologue. Essayer de ne penser à rien, pour reposer son esprit. C'était le moment adéquat pour le tester en situation réelle.

Soudain, le parquet craqua, on frappa doucement. Mes jambes se transformèrent en coton, me lever pour ouvrir la porte fut impossible. « Entre. » C'était un murmure, mon cœur cognait fort, me donnant le tournis.

Ses pas étaient dans mon dos. Puis il s'arrêta. Je fermais les yeux. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Devais-je me retourner pour lui faire face ? Lui dire de s'asseoir ? Je ne fis rien. Mes mains tremblaient. Le pas reprirent jusque devant moi. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent précautionneusement. Une grande silhouette était assise sur ma nouvelle chaise. En regardant à partir de ses pieds en remontant jusqu'à son visage, c'était bien Sherlock.

Sherlock, était assit chez moi. Ma bouche s'ouvra pour former un « O » tout rond.

- « Tu as fort maigri John. Ton teint est gris, tes yeux sont vides. Es-tu malade? »

Que lui répondre ? Aucun mot ne voulait sortir de ma bouche grande ouverte. Si je lui répondais, la plaie béante de mon cœur se rouvrirait instantanément alors qu'il allait sûrement repartir dans les heures suivantes. Je ne devais pas me mettre a espérer le retour du détective dans ma vie morne. 

-« Je suis revenu après ton réveil, j'avais un... rendez-vous nocturne. Je te prie de m'excuser. Oh, merci d'avoir sorti le lait. Je vois que tu as vu mon message. »

Son regard se dirigea vers ma main. En effet, je tenais le papier entre mes doigts, d'une force incongrue pour un si petit objet. Je le posa sur la table. Lorsque je pris ma tasse, des gouttes tombèrent sur mon pantalon. Mes mains tremblaient, même en mettant la tasse à ma bouche.

Le thé avait le goût de celui de Sherlock. Je n'avais pas réussi à reproduire sa façon particulière de le faire, ce qui m'avait manqué ces longs mois sans lui. Il était encore meilleur ce soir.

-« John, tu ne dis rien, es-tu encore sous le choc ? Faut-il que j'appelle un médecin ? John, est-ce que tu m'entends ? » Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, d'une manière douce. Je sentais ce contact, tout ceci était donc _réel _?

- « Si tu comptes repartir sous peu, ne me touche pas s'il te plaît. » Ces paroles furent les seules qui réussirent à se frayer un chemin hors de ma bouche.

-« Oh, je vois. Je te prie de m'excuser une fois encore. Je suis indélicat. » Il retira vivement sa main et la posa délicatement sur sa cuisse. Cet acte me fit mal.

- « Ça fait deux fois que tu t'excuses dans la même soirée Sherlock, je ne sais qu'en penser. »

Il m'observait. Il me _scrutait_.

-_« _Je t'ai fait du mal n'est-ce pas ? John, c'était la seule façon de te sauver, de sauver Mrs Hudson, Molly ou encore Lestrade ! Crois-moi, je n'avais pas d'autres choix. »

Il se leva brusquement. Ses mains se collèrent, il tournait en rond. Comme moi il y a quelques heures dans cette rue. Il réfléchissait. Ou alors, il pesait le pour et le contre pour rester ou repartir. De me laisser à nouveau. Pourquoi revenir soudainement en pleine nuit, après tout ce temps ?

-« Po-pourquoi revenir Sherlock ? » ma voix se brisa. Je tentais le diable en espérant son retour. Je devais tout faire pour qu'il parle encore, le temps de sa visite. J'en avais besoin.

-« John, cette année loin de Londres, de toi et de nos amis fut un calvaire. J'ai erré des mois à la recherche de fugitifs internationaux que je livrais en secret aux pays concernés. Qu'ils soient Anglais ou Polonais n'y changent rien, les criminels sont tous des imbéciles imbu d'eux-mêmes. Et j'avais ce rendez-vous avec un indicateur SDF à Londres, prévu depuis des mois. Je n'imaginais pas me retrouver chez toi. Je suis d'abord passé à Baker Street t'imaginant dormir paisiblement. Au lieu de ça, l'appartement est un tas de poussières, vestige de notre gloire passée. Il me fut aisé de trouver ton nouveau lieu de résidence. Cependant, je ne l'imaginais pas ainsi. Je te sens différent John. Cet appartement est sans vie. As-tu seulement vécu ici plus d'un an ? Il n'y a aucun livre, ton lit fait au carré me montre que tu as repris tes attitudes militaires. Et quelle est cette photo au dessus de ta cheminée ? Le Pont de Brooklin sous la pluie ? Que te prend-t-il John ? » Il s'assit de nouveau, la tête emplie de questions.

- « J'ai vécu un deuil Sherlock. »

-« Ta sœur a eu... oh. Évident. Évidemment... Je n'avais pas idée que tu étais autant affecté par mon... départ. »

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

« Ton départ Sherlock ? Ton départ ?! Tu t'es fait passé pour mort ! Je t'ai vu sauter et t'écraser le crâne contre le trottoir ! Tu m'as fait un discours complètement faux sur ta sois-disant imposture. Nous t'avons enterré ! Je t'ai crû mort pendant plus d'un an et tu reviens un soir, comme une fleur, dans mon appartement ?! J'ai crû devenir fou ! Je pensais qu'on me suivait dans la rue, qu'on m'observait et ceci était donc _vrai_ ? Génial, je n'ai plus besoin d'aller chez la psy, Sherlock Holmes résout même les problèmes mentaux ! Quel génie ! »

Extérioriser mes pensées vers Sherlock était bien plus thérapeutique que d'aller voir un psychologue ou cogner à coup de pieds sa tombe. Je me sentais libéré d'un poids incroyable. Mes mains ne tremblaient plus. Aucun de nous ne parla pendant dix minutes.

Mon thé était froid. Je me leva pour remettre de l'eau a chauffer, Sherlock me devança en prenant la théière jusque dans la cuisine. Je profita de ce moment seul pour remettre mes idées en ordre :

Sherlock était dans ma cuisine en train de faire du thé.

Il était revenu pour un rendez-vous et est passé comme ça, pour me voir.

Est-il en danger ?

Dois-je continuer à lui en vouloir ?

Allait-il rester à Londres ou repartir ?

- « Voilà du thé bien chaud John. Je t'en sers ? »

-« S'il te plaît. » Je lui tendis ma tasse.

Il ne regardait pas le contenu de ce qu'il versait mais me regardait dans les yeux. Ce qui coupa net mes réflexions. Ses yeux me transmettait ce qu'il n'osait pas me dire. Il arrêta de verser au moment opportun puis posa la théière. Il approcha sa chaise près de moi. Nous étions face à face. Le temps était suspendu entre nous deux. Lequel des deux allait parler en premier, lequel allait dire ce que l'autre n'osait avouer, nous ne le savions pas. Nous savourerions ce moment d'antan car on savait que cela ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Sherlock prit la parole en premier.

-« John, je vais revenir à Londres. Sois-en sûr. Je vais revenir dès que ma dernière affaire Européenne sera terminée. Seras-tu capable de pardonner ma faute et de redevenir mon ami ? Tu es mon seul ami. Pourras-tu me redonner ta confiance un jour ? Je comprendrais que tu veuilles garder cet appartement et ne plus revenir à Baker Street. Mais, excepterais-tu de m'assister sur mes enquêtes à nouveau ? Travaillez seul j'en ai perdu l'habitude. Je ne me contrôle pas lorsque je suis seul. John, tu es celui qui me rattache à la vie normale dont tout homme a besoin.»

Ses yeux brillaient, d'un intensité rare. Ils sondaient mon âme. Je me sentais défaillir, près à tout oublier pour le suivre. Serais-je capable comme il l'a si bien souligné, de lui pardonner, lui redonner ma confiance ? Il m'avait trahit. N'utiliserais-je pas la moindre occasion pour lui rappeler sa faute ? Je souhaitais qu'il refasse partie de ma vie, ma vie n'ayant plus d'intérêt sans lui. Reprendre les enquêtes est tout ce que je demandais mais y arriverons-nous après toutes ces épreuves ? Notre duo fonctionnait-il toujours ?

-« J'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir Sherlock. J'ai peur de passer à côté de choses essentielles dans notre travail à cause de ton « départ ». Je t'en veux, cela ne peut pas s'effacer d'un claquement de doigts. Je n'ai pas envie de te reprocher à chaque désaccord ton absence. Je ne demande que ça, revivre notre amitié comme avant, mais je ne pardonne pas en deux heures. -Ah le jour se lève, je dirais en quatre heures- Le temps passe vite en ta présence... j'avais oublié ce point. »

Mes yeux se fermaient au fur et à mesure de ma réponse. Mais si je m'endormais, alors tout serait terminé. Sherlock partirait et tout ceci n'aurait servit à rien. Je devais résister !

-« John, va donc te coucher, tu as vécu une soirée riche en sensations. Je le comprends. » Comme s'il m'avait comprit, il ajouta : « Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrai avant de partir pour te dire au revoir. Je ne commets jamais deux fois les mêmes erreurs. Tu ne doutes pas de ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je mis du temps à répondre, perdu entre fatigue et incompréhension de tout ce qui venait de se dérouler.

-« Entendu, je mettrai de l'eau a chauffer à 15h, tu viendrais pour terminer ce thé dont tu as le secret. »

Il s'empressa vers la porte, laissant derrière lui son odeur si caractéristique: un brin de mystère et de vieux livres. Cela me remplit le cœur.

Avant de partir il ajouta :

- « Tu devrais aller voir Mycroft pour cette histoire de filature, il a des explications pour toi, j'en suis certain. »

En sortant, il passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte pour me faire un clin d'œil. Ce qui eut le don de me faire rire. Sherlock faisait des clins d'œil maintenant? Lui aussi avait bien changé. Essayait-il d'être aimable pour se faire pardonner ?

Je m'empressai d'entrer dans mon lit. Quelle nuit peut commune ! Que m'avait-il dit avant de partir ? D'aller parler à Mycroft. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis neuf mois exactement. Nous nous étions croisés dans une rue par hasard. Je n'avais su quoi lui dire. Mon état était des plus déplorable lors de cette rencontre. Alors devoir parler à celui qui avait tout dit sur Sherlock à son pire ennemi, était dans mon incapacité. Il l'avait bien comprit et prit congé rapidement.

C'est en me perdant dans mes souvenirs que le sommeil vint enfin me cueillir pour de longues heures de repos tant méritées. Demain, j'aurai le droit à une autre visite de Sherlock, tout irait pour le mieux.

**A suivre **_:)


	3. Chapter 3

Lu' les lecteurs !

Nous voici de nouveau vendredi soir. Je vous félicite d'avoir survécu une semaine de plus !

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de ma fiction, avec un John enfin en pleine possession de ses moyens. Je pense déjà à une nouvelle fiction, j'espère que j'arriverai à la rendre lecturable.

Merci à vous de me lire ! 3

_:)

Ce fut un rayon de soleil tapant sur mon visage qui me réveilla. Cette lumière ne pouvait indiquer qu'une chose, il était bientôt 14h. Je sorti de mon lit en sursaut. Il me semblait avoir un rendez-vous important à 15h mais qu'était-ce ?

Ce que je fis de ma nuit me revenais en mémoire au fur et à mesure de ma toilette. Ainsi, Sherlock était en vie. Pour en avoir le cœur net, je devais attendre 15h. Ce rendez-vous était le plus important de ma vie. Allait-il venir ? Mon cœur se serra à l'idée que ce ne fusse pas le cas. Il me devait bien ça !

Pour la première fois depuis que je vivais dans cet appartement, je me sentis à l'étroit. Je le trouvais terne, d'un grisâtre aucunement bon pour le moral. Il n'y avait aucun objet de distraction. Qu'avais-je pu faire tous ces mois en revenant ici? Cet appartement était mon reflet actuel. Le reflet du drame que je n'avais pas pu surmonter. Sherlock me redonnait déjà goût à la vie. S'il revenait vraiment à Londres, je déménagerai pour un appartement plus cosy et chaleureux. Comme au 221B.

Presque 15h, je devais préparer le thé, auquel cas, le détective n'aurait aucune raison de rester dans mon appartement sans vie. Je descendis à la boutique la plus proche pour prendre des biscuits. Un goût sucré que je n'avais pas eu en bouche depuis un temps infini. 14h55, j'étais fin prêt.

Je regardais l'horloge comme un enfant attendant l'arrivée du Père Noël. Il ne me fit pas languir plus de trois petites minutes. Lorsque j'entendis le parquet du palier craquer sous ses pas, mes jambes me conduire à la porte sans fléchir. Je savais ce que je voulais. Je voulais voir Sherlock, peut importe les sentiments négatifs à son encontre. Je les enfuit au plus profond de moi et ouvrit la porte avant même qu'il ne frappe.

Il était resplendissant. Cette nuit je n'étais que colère et surprise, dans l'incapacité de prêter attention à certains détails tels que l'apparence. Aujourd'hui, je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Il paraissait encore plus grand et élancé que dans mon souvenir. Ses pommettes pouvaient toujours vous couper tellement elles étaient saillantes. Sa démarche était élégante, son manteau lui tombant pile ou il le fallait. Et ses yeux. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu ou se perdre était une étape infranchissable. Ils brillaient de contentement. Il semblait...heureux ?

Il tenait dans sa main gauche une boîte. Les mêmes biscuits que je venais d'acheter. Il avait eu une attention pour notre rendez-vous. Cela me toucha et me fis sourire bêtement. Décidément, Sherlock Holmes faisait tout pour se faire racheter.

-« En faisant le thé hier soir, j'ai vu que tes placards étaient vide. Voici de quoi nous régaler John. » Il dit ceci d'un ton enjoué en me mettant la boîte près des yeux. Comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir ? Je devais tout faire pour garder les idées claires et ne pas me faire avoir par son charme -qu'il savait utiliser à bon escient- .

-« Tu es donc là, sur le pas de ma porte. Le vrai Sherlock Holmes en chaire et en os. »

Il me tendit la main pour que je puisse juger par moi-même de sa réalité. Je la serra contre la mienne. Je n'arrivais pas à la lâcher. Nous entrâmes ainsi, ce qui ne sembla nullement le déranger.

-« On ne se débarrasse pas de moi ainsi je le crains. Tu as meilleure mine John. »

Nous nous asseyons à la même place que cette nuit.

« Je vois que nous avons eu la même idée ! Ces biscuits sont les meilleurs. » Il me sourit de la façon la plus sincère que je n'avais jamais vu. Il faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour me distraire. Et il était bon. J'étais près à entrer dans son jeu sans condition. Je reprenais mes esprits.

- « Si nous parlions de Mycroft, Sherlock ? Sait-il que tu es en vie ? Tu dis que c'est lui qui me suivait le temps de ton... absence ? » Sherlock semblait satisfait que nous empruntions ce chemin.

-« As-tu perdu tout ton sens de l'observation John ? Je ne suis pas dans la tête de mon frère mais j'imagine qu'il devait s'inquiéter pour toi. Le jour de mon enterrement, j'étais dans la coulisse, je vous observais. John, jamais je n'aurai imaginé que ta peine durerais autant de temps. Je t'ai vu abattu ce jour-là. Je n'ai pas dû être le seul ! Je ne connais pas les intentions de Mycroft, il te donnera certainement plus de détails que moi. Bien entendu, personne n'est au courant de mon retour d'entre les morts. John, j'ai confiance en toi, seulement en toi. En cet instant, je ne souhaite que personne d'autre ne sache que je suis en vie. Peux-tu faire cela pour moi malgré ce que tu as enduré ? Mon affaire en cours nécessite que je reste... mort si je puis dire. »

-« Cela me paraît évident que je vais garder ta couverture secrète. Mais en retour, j'aimerai que tu viennes me voir aussitôt que tu auras remis les pieds à Londres. Nous avons perdu assez de temps tous les deux, je voudrais conserver cette bulle qui nous entoure encore un peu de temps. »

Je rougis instantanément. Que penserait-il de cette confession ? Sherlock Holmes n'est pas un homme de sentiments, si j'essuyais un refus, je l'aurais bien cherché. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Ses sourcils s'étaient levés en signe d'étonnement. J'étais mal parti, pourquoi l'avais-je dit tout haut ? Ce débordement de sentiments lui ferait peur et il repartirait aussi vite qu'il est revenu.

-« Si cela te conviens, nous ferons ainsi. Je t'expliquerai en détail cette affaire si cela t'intéresse bien évidemment. Je ne voudrais pas parler pour rien. »

-« Sherlock, tu es parti un an, tout ce que tu me diras m'intéresseras. »

-« Et si nous buvions ce thé ? » Il nous servit et bu une gorgée. « John, pourrais-tu aller chercher à Baker Street mon violon et le faire nettoyer avant que je ne revienne ? Cela fais des mois que je n'ai pas pu en jouer, j'ai beaucoup d'airs en tête, cela me deviens insupportable. Tous résonnent en moi, je ne sais plus quoi en faire. »

Cela impliquait de me faire retourner dans l'appartement, seul, avec tous ces mauvais souvenirs gardés intacts. Comme s'ils étaient figés au 221B.

Cependant...

- « J'irai, sois en sûr. Je suis impatient que tu me joues ces nouveaux morceaux. » Cette requête ne disait-elle pas qu'il reviendrait ? Je prendrais sur moi le moment venu. Et Mrs Hudson sera ravie de me voir de nouveau chez elle. Qu'en serait-il à son retour ? Irions nous de nouveau vivre à Baker Street ? Hier cela me dérangeais, aujourd'hui non. Retrouver mon ami me comblait plus que tout tout.

Sherlock me coupa dans mes pensées.

- « Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui ne parle pas à cause de mes réflexions ! Je comprends ce que tu me dis depuis tout ce temps. Ne pas savoir où tes pensées te mènes, cela est... insupportable ! Si tu acceptes de revenir vivre avec moi à mon retour, je tenterai de changer cela. »

-« Comme si c'était possible ! Tes réflexions te sont nécessaires, je ne voudrais pas que tu changes quoi que ce soit à ce propos ! Mais que tu ne fasses plus ton air de « Nous savons exactement ce qu'il s'est passé. » alors que moi je suis au même point depuis des heures, cela me conviendrais, en effet. »

Cette journée prenait une tournure agréable. Si nous étions dans notre appartement de Baker Street, cela aurait été une journée presque ordinaire. Il se leva.

- « John je- »

-« Tu dois t'en aller, j'ai compris. Reviens vite cette fois. S'il te plaît. » Je fis un sourire timide. Le moment que je redoutais ne me paraissait plus aussi difficile. Je savais qu'il allait revenir. Même s'il fallait que j'attende encore quelques mois, il me reviendrait. « Essaie de me contacter de temps en temps si c'est possible. »

-« Tu sais que ça sera très difficile. Et risqué. J'essaierai mon ami. » Il me regardait droit dans les yeux. Oui, j'allais survivre, oui il reviendrait. Tout irait pour le mieux peut importe la date de son retour. Il prit la direction de la porte.

-« Attends! » Je le pris par le bras. Il se retourna vivement.

-« Oui John ? »

-« Tu as oublié de m'embrasser avant de partir. »

C'est ce qu'il fit. Il m'embrassa tendrement, puis vivement pour me signifier qu'il devait partir. Ce fut merveilleux et incroyable. Il parti et laissa dans son sillage une odeur de mystère et de vieux livres.

Quelques mois plus tard, en me promenant dans la rue, un SDF que je croisais régulièrement me donna un papier. J'attendis patiemment de retourner à Baker Street pour le lire. Quand j'entrais dans cet appartement, mon cœur se remplissait, j'y étais bien. C'était notre maison. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose.

Sur le papier était inscrit :

«L'amour est ce qui me protège. Retour dans quelques jours. SH »

**Fin**_:)

Merci une fois encore de m'avoir lu, je n'avais jamais fait cela, et franchement, ça m'a énormément plu. Je compte bien réitérer !

Love.


End file.
